Gigoló
by mirmo07
Summary: Historia original inspirada en una confusión con una gran lección


Gigoló

**Gigoló **

**Por mirmo**

New York es un lugar muy particular, no hay palabras exactas para describirlo excepto una multitud de gente girando en todas direcciones a toda velocidad para tratar de llegar a tiempo, ¿a tiempo a qué? A todo: a sus trabajos, a sus casas, a clases, con sus novias o esposas, con sus hijos, a las reuniones, a los partidos de tu equipo preferido, a tiempo a todo o lo que es lo mismo: correr para todo. Yo no dejo de formar parte de esa multitud alocada que desea llegar a tiempo, sólo que a mi no me importa llegar a tiempo a esa montón de cosas que realmente carecen de importancia, yo deseo llegar a tiempo a el momento en que ella diga que "sí". Bueno, supongo que no me están entendiendo nada de lo que hablo, lo único que les habrá quedado claro es que yo vivo en Nueva York y eso es correcto. Como la única forma de que me comprendan es contarles toda mi vida es mejor hacerlo desde el comienzo.

Mi nombre es Raúl Rapapport nací en la aglomerada ciudad de Nueva York un 20 de mayo, mi padre era un italiano de la ciudad de Viena que dedico toda su vida a la creciente industria bancaria, fue así como decidió vivir en América e inculcar a sus hijos el deber y el respeto del manejo adecuado del dinero. Mi madre, por otro lado era una típica newyorkina que decidió que la vida cómoda de estar casada con el dueño de un banco no le vendría mal y se dedico a hacer lo que todas las mujeres con una buena condición económica hace: dedicarse a la caridad y por supuesto enseñar a sus hijos que nunca esta mal compartir lo que se tiene sin caer en la estupidez de dar mas de lo justamente necesario. Se preguntaran ustedes ¿por qué me está contando todo esto? Bueno la respuesta es muy simple: necesito que entiendan como es que llegue a ser el hombre que soy: soy un banquero que tiene como parámetro de vida no desperdiciar el dinero pero a la vez soy una persona que está dispuesta a ayudar aquellos que lo necesiten en todo aquello que este a mi alcance, no importa lo tonto o descabellado que esto sea. Es precisamente esta parte de mi forma de ser lo que me metió en un problema enorme el día que cumplí 28 años, bueno, de nuevo me estoy adelantando en la historia. Mejor continuemos.

Contarles sobre mi niñez no es muy importante, lo podemos resumir en que siempre tuve todo lo que quise y mucho más, no tuve muchos amigos, porque la cara de mi papá los asustaba y aprendí al tratar a mi mamá que la forma más fácil de convivir en armonía con las mujeres es decirles que si a todo y luego hallar la forma de hacer las cosas a mi modo.

De mi adolescencia no es importante hablar mucho, sólo digamos que tuve muchas citas, no novias, por que eso implicaba algo más serio y no se me antojaba tener que estar disponible para que una chica en una crisis emocional me llamara en la madrugada para contarme sobre la discusión que había tenido con su madre, ¡no señor! eso es definitivamente algo que todos los hombres, lo admitamos o no, deseamos evitar a toda costa. Sin embargo, al convivir gran parte de mi tiempo con el hermoso género femenino aprendí que las mujeres son todas diferentes y que es imposible comprenderlas, a lo mucho lo que se puede hacer es tratar de adaptarse a ellas de manera individual o al menos eso pensaba hasta el día que conocí a Susan., un día que pasé un tiempo en el hospital tras un pequeño accidente con mi coche, hecho que tuvo en mi el efecto de hacerme precavido a la hora de conducir, pero que en nada ayudo a mi personalidad de menso andante.

Susan era la administradora del hotel que funde en la ciudad. Como no es lo mismo manejar un banco que un hotel, decidí que era mejor contratar a un experto en la materia y en ese ámbito ella sin duda era lo mejor y así se lo he reconocido muchas veces. Bueno, pues verán reconocer el trabajo de las personas y alabarlo es normal para mi y es una buena conducta en un "jefe" pero si eres un soltero, que entra en la categoría de "disponible" y se lo pasas diciendo a una hermosa mujer que además es soltera sin duda alguna te estás buscando un problema y así fue, por que de un momento a otro me hallé comprometido con Susan. Mi tiempo ya no estaba dedicado a dar cumplidos y contar dinero sino a firmar cheques y más cheques para cubrir los gastos de una boda que no tenía aún muy claro como llegue a ella y bueno supongo que la respuesta es muy fácil: en un momento no muy adecuado te ponen entre la espada y la pared y terminas pidiéndoles que se conviertan en tu esposa mientras por dentro estás pensando "¿porqué diablos dije eso?" y bueno eso fue lo que me paso.

Me acostumbre o mejor dicho me hice a la idea de que Susan era la mujer adecuada para mi, después de todo si había logrado ser mi primera novia "oficial" y ahora mi prometida algún crédito había que darle ¿no? Y bueno mi vida perfectamente aburrida continuaba. El día antes de mi boda, decidí invitar a Susan a cenar y decirle todas las cursilerías que normalmente los hombres no decimos pero que pensamos, "al menos ya no tendré que quedarme callado con ella", pensé. Me dirigí al hotel y le pedí a la recepcionista que no anunciara mi llegada, ¡no señor no podían echar a perder mi sorpresa! y fue entonces cuando todo empezó a cambiar: escuche a Susan hablar con su amiga Hellen de lo mucho que le agradaba casarse con migo, ya que al fin podría tener todo el dinero que deseaba para sí y que después de todo yo era un tipo tan fácil de manipular que no se sentiría casada. Según su explicación seguiría siendo una mujer normal con el bono extra de llevarse a la cama al jefe y poder gastar su dinero sin pensar en el que dirán…!!se imaginan como me sentí!!

Por primera vez en mi vida me di cuenta que no sabía nada sobre las mujeres ya que no me había dado cuenta de que Susan solo estaba interesada en mi dinero. Por supuesto que me fui de allí cancele la boda y Susan paso a estar entre las filas de los desempleados ¡qué le demuestre a otro lo buena administradora que es! Desde entonces, decidí que jamás volvería a estar en una relación "sería" en mi vida y que si me volvía a ver entre la espada y la pared yo mismo me clavaría la espada y así viví por un par de años más hasta que llegó mi cumpleaños número 28 y bueno ahora sí llegamos a la parte de mi vida que les adelante: el problema enorme en el que me metí por culpa de las mujeres o de mi forma de ser, son ustedes libres de elegir lo que más les guste.

Una fiesta enorme con mis amigos fue la forma de celebrar un momento muy esperado por todos, excepto por mí para el cual no significa nada cumplir un año más, excepto tal vez que te queda uno menos de vida, en fin muchas mujeres, mucho licor y muchas risas fueron los condimentos perfectos para el anuncio de un desastre. En la madruga, después de dejar en su casa a una rubia hermosa, de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, me dirigí conduciendo tranquilamente a mi casa, sólo hice una parada para satisfacer una necesidad imperiosa de mi organismo. Detuve mi coche frente a un bar que estaba abierto a altas horas de la madrugada, quizá si no hubiese estado tan ebrio me habría detenido a pensar en lo curioso de que estuviese abierto, pero como el refrán de que "entre más viejo más sabio" no se aplica a mi, entre si más ni más. Me dirige rápidamente al baño y allí estuve el tiempo necesario para cumplir con mi necesidad.

Cuando salí decidí que ya que estaba allí podía quedarme a pasar el rato un poco, ¡hay que aprovechar!, me senté en la barra y pedí algo fuerte de beber, cosa que no debí haber echo por que ya de por si estaba un poco pasado de copas. Unos minutos después se sentó a mi lado una chica de unos 25 años, llevaba el cabello en una media cola, unas gafas que no me dejaban verle muy bien los ojos, pero que pude deducir que hacían juego con su cabellera negra, y un enorme abrigo como si estuviera nevando, que produjo que no le quitase la vista de encima…lo que más me llamo la atención fue lo que ordeno "un vaso de agua, por favor"… creo que no es necesario describir la cara del cantinero al escucharla, ¿verdad? Pero sí les diré que este le contesto de malas pulgas "esto no es una guardería, niña, pide algo de verdad"… les he de confesar que no pude evitar sonreír por la situación de la chica que se notaba nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel pero me molesto mucho la forma en la que el tipo rudo del bar le contestó así que ordene una bebida para ella, algo no muy fuerte pero sí mejor que el agua.

La chica me observó de arriba abajo varias veces, la verdad nunca había sentido que una mujer me desvistiera con la mirada de una forma tan directa como esa vez y eso me sorprendió por que esa chica no calzaba con el prototipo de chica "come-hombres", sin embargo permanecí en silencio para no cometer una indiscreción, ni dar a conocer mi estado actual de nerviosismo, "¡la actitud de macho ante todo!"

"Gracias" fue lo único que dijo antes de tomarse el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo, "que bueno que no le pedí un tequila" fue lo que pensé. Luego se volvió a mi y me dijo de una manera muy decidida y mirándome directamente a los ojos "¿cuánto cobras por venirte con migo"? Sostuve el aliento por unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad, "¿qué rayos me había preguntado?", para no admitir que su pregunta me había dejado totalmente boquiabierto pedí algo fuerte de beber, la verdad no recuerdo ni que me dieron sólo sé que sentí que me quemaba todo por dentro y bueno al menos ahora podía echarle la culpa al licor de lo que fuera que pasase a partir de allí, ¿no?

Como permanecí en silencio, la chica se volteo hacia mi y me dijo, "perdón, acaso es que ¿ya estás ocupado?, como te vi aquí solo pensé que estabas disponible". Está vez yo estaba completamente seguro de lo que había escuchado, definitivamente esa chica que me había parecido muy tímida en un principio tenía la intención de que me fuera con ella, lo sabía perfectamente por que yo en varias ocasiones me había visto en una situación como esa solo que siendo yo quién preguntará… y bueno no es que me molestará la idea de irme con una mujer que a pesar del vestuario me pareció hermosa, sino que ella me había ofrecido pagar para que me fuera con ella, osea "!dónde me vio la cara de …!", en fin la conversación que tuvimos luego, aún hoy después de mucho tiempo sigue sin tener sentido:

-Disculpa, ¿qué me has preguntado?- esta vez yo la miraba directamente a los ojos, no iba a permitir que esa chica me intimidará.

-Bueno es que me ha parecido lógico que estés ocupado, después de todo eres el más apuesto de los que hay acá, ¿puedo tocar?, lo creo necesario para saber si cumples todas mis expectativas.

La cara que puse no tiene palabras, es como cuando te dicen que te haz sacado el premio mayor de la lotería y un segundo después te dicen "sorry, nos equivocamos". Como no pude contestar ella se acercó a mi, abrió un poco mi chamarra y coloco su mano sobre mi pecho.

-Parece que haces mucho ejercicio, ¡perfecto!, dijo mientras seguía tocando mis brazos y abdomen.

-Sí, voy todos los días un par de horas para no perder el ritmo. Disculpa que parezca un tonto, pero es que no entiendo ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-No te preocupes.- Está vez su rostro estaba adornado de una hermosa y cálida sonrisa. –Sólo quiero que me acompañes en un par de ocasiones en una serie de eventos de la compañía para la que trabajo: la fiesta de los empleados de fin de año y la boda de la hija del jefe, luego podrás quedar libre.-

-¿Y por qué quieres que sea yo quién te acompañe?, es que de verdad esto me parece muy extraño…

-Sí, claro, entiendo. Seguro que siempre te piden solo una noche de compañía y luego te marchas…bueno yo lo que necesito es que finjas que eres mi prometido, sólo eso.

-Ahhh, sigo sin entender.

-Primero dime si aceptas, no te voy a contar toda mi vida de buenas a primeras. No sería lo correcto.- De nuevo esa sonrisa que cada vez empezaba a parecerme más sensual que tímida.

-Bueno, yo…es que yo nunca he hecho algo como esto, yo creo que tienes un concepto errado de mi, sabes es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar.

-Ahhh por eso te ha tomado por sorpresa que te preguntara. Está no es tu zona de trabajo…y no te dedicas a una chica por varios días, ahora lo entiendo. Dime ¿no puedes hacer una excepción por mí? Te prometo que te pagare bien.

-No, no de verás no me entiendes yo no soy eso que piensas…yo me dedico a- la chica no me dejo concluir por que interrumpió la frase que yo estaba por terminar para pagar por su bebida.

-¡Oye! Yo iba a pagar por eso, fue lo único que dije y luego me sentí como un perfecto estúpido ¡piensa antes de hablar Raúl! Fue lo único que atine a deducir dentro de todo aquel enredo.

-No te preocupes, es para que me digas que si.

-Mira que te parece si te llevo a tu casa, camino a ella me cuentas por que quieres que alguien que no conoces se haga pasar por tu prometido, ¿vale?

-Bueno, así de paso conoces mi casa, que supongo irás un par de ocasiones- Está chica muy segura de si misma se dirigió a mi coche que estaba aparcado a la entrada del bar. Le abrí la puerta para que subiera, mientras pensaba "la escucharé, la dejare en su casa y luego si te vi no me acuerdo".

-¡Vaya! Qué lindo coche, debes ganar muy bien…

-Si. No me puedo quejar.

- !Estupendo! eso quiere decir que haces tu trabajo muy bien.- No sé por que pero esas palabras me parecieron que traían un doble sentido, yo sé que hago mi trabajo muy bien pero me latía que ella se refería a otra cosa, "!como le voy a hacer para que esta chica entienda que yo no soy uno de esos!".

-Bueno, dime ¿dónde vives?

Ella me dio su dirección y mientras yo conducía lo más aprisa que podía para salirme de toda aquella locura empezó a contarme del por que había tomado la decisión de "contratarme". Me dijo que en su vida solo había tenido una pareja y que él se había muerto repentinamente en un accidente de tránsito, desde entonces no había estado con nadie por que no es muy buena socializando con los hombres, y que por ella estaba bien, que no había problema por que no necesitaba a nadie en su vida, pero que lastimosamente a las demás personas en este mundo parecía sí importarles y por lo tanto no la dejaban en paz, dijo muchas veces que le decían "te vas a quedar para vestir santos" y que eso no le molestaba, pero que no soportaba que le tuviesen pena. Cuando escuche esto no pude evitar preguntar "¿pena de que?", ella me respondió que por ser una chica a la que solo le importaba su carrera y por no tener un cuerpo perfecto los hombres no se fijaban en ella y por eso nunca salía con nadie y eso provocaba comentarios sobre ella…

La luz del semáforo se puso en rojo, a esas horas de la madrugada no necesitaba hacer el alto pero lo hice, sentí que debía decir algo pero no supe que, la verdad sí la entendía yo siempre había salido con chicas de cuerpo perfecto, como ella las había llamado y al mirarla detenidamente la verdad si no fuera por esta loca situación en la que me encontraba no hubiera salido con ella, no por que pensará que no valía la pena, sino por que las de "su tipo" buscaban una relación seria, aunque ella no parecería saber este pequeño detalle…

-No deberías prestar atención a lo que dicen- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir mientras me golpeaba con la mano la cabeza, por ser tan tonto.

-Lo sé. Pero es muy difícil ignorarlo si lo dicen todos. Hoy escuche a unas compañeras comentándolo en el baño, seguro que no sabían que yo estaba allí.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo entre los dos. No sé cuanto llevábamos en esa esquina. El semáforo ya había cambiado varias veces y yo igual no podía moverme. Me sentía sumamente mal, casi como si hubiera sido yo quien le había causado tremenda herida a una chica que ahora me parecía sumamente dulce.

-¿Crees que el hecho de que yo te acompañe pueda ayudar?- no sé en que momento las palabras salieron de mi boca, ni siquiera era consiente de lo que había dicho, era como si estuviera mirando una película donde yo era el protagonista.

-Si. Al menos así por una vez sentiré que no podrán herirme, aunque después regrese a la verdad. Al menos por un momento podre darme el gusto de disfrutar de la vida.

Suspiré y eche a andar el coche. Unos minutos después estábamos frente a un edificio de apartamentos en un barrio que no era de gente muy rica pero tampoco muy pobre, un barrio de clase media. Le abrí la puerta para que saliera y la acompañe hasta la puerta. Sentí un nudo en la garganta con cada paso que daba y un hoyo en el estomago con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Gracias por acompañarme. No necesitas decirme que a pesar de que te pague tienes derecho a escoger el tipo de chica con las que sales.- Su voz era tan triste que sentí una espada que me atravesaba…"!mierda!" pensé, de nuevo entre la espada y la pared y no soy capaz de matarme a mi mismo como jure que haría…

-¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos, de nuevo?

Unos minutos después estaba de regreso en mi coche, camino a mi casa sin entender nada de lo que había pasado pero con una idea muy clara: iba a ayudar a una buena chica y en el camino le iba a enseñar que debía tener más confianza en si misma. Sí, había decido que esa sería la labor humanitaria de mi vida. Ayudaría a Kate, ahora sabía su nombre, mientras le aclaraba que yo soy un banquero, sólo eso.

Las pocas horas que dormí pasaron muy rápido. No deje de pensar ni por un momento en lo que me había sucedido pero bueno yo siempre he aplicado el refrán de que "a lo hecho pecho" ahora me tocaba seguir adelante. Sonreí al pensar si fuera una chica y tuviera un diario esta sería un experiencia digna de contar…

Llegué al trabajo como de costumbre, solo que más callado, directo a la oficina. Unos instantes después entro Marco, mi mejor amigo, me preguntó como me había acabado de ir la noche con la rubia que me había llevado. ¡ja! Ya ni me acordaba de eso. Le conté lo que me había pasado, no sin antes hacerle prometer un millón de veces que no le diría a nadie. Después de reírse de mi tanto que necesito ir al baño me dijo seriamente: "¿haz pensado en lo que va a pasar si ella le llega a decir a los demás que eres un… bueno, eso no irá muy bien con tu reputación de respetado banquero, verdad?".

-Si lo sé- miraba por la ventana de mi oficina mientras le hablaba. Pienso aclararle a como de lugar que la ayudo por otros motivos.

-Y ¿Esos son?- su voz mostraba un tono que no me agrado parecía insinuar cosas. No sé que, pero algo insinuaba, algo desagradable.

-No te importa. ¿Desde cuando tengo yo que decirte por que hago las cosas? Fingí estar molesto por que no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, aún.

La tarde estaba fría pero el cielo estaba despejado. Llevaba puesto mi traje y una gabardina negra para protegerme del viento. Aparque mi coche fuera de un edificio de varios pisos. Caminé y entré al elevador. Marque el piso 5, ignorando a las personas que subían y bajaban del elevador, mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que debía hacer. Camine por el pasillo. Llegué a un mostrador, saludé a la chica que atendía y pregunte por Kate. La chica me miró de arriba abajo y respondió "es la oficina que esta al fondo del pasillo". Le di las gracias y camine muy despacio, tanto que creo que dure siglos en llegar a la puerta. Toqué e inmediatamente entré, dejando la puerta abierta para que todos pudieran mirar que había llegado a saludar a Kate de una manera "especial".

Un abrazo que fue eterno fue lo que recibí de saludo. Sentí un par de miradas posarse sobre nosotros, tal vez fueron imaginaciones mías, tal vez.

-¿Estás listas para ir a cenar?- ella tomo su abrigo y me beso para afirmar que estaba lista. Fue un beso dulce, muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiera tenido. Sino fuera por que sabía que era un beso fingido hubiera jurado que Kate era la mujer de mi vida. Después de que reaccioné, salimos de la oficina. Le tomé la mano e íbamos saliendo "bueno, ya casi acabamos" pensé, pero me equivocaba.

Al llegar a la salida un tipo le grito a Kate "excelente trabajo el de hoy, ¿no vas a celebrar con nosotros?". Ella se volteo a mirarlo, cuando se acercó nos presento:

-Alberto Fausto, Jefe de edición te presentó a Raúl Rappaport, mi novio-. La cara que ese hombre puso no tiene precio es de esos momentos de la vida en la que uno deseaba tener una cámara cerca.

-Mucho gusto-. Dije mientras le estrechaba la mano, fuertemente, era necesario imponerse desde el principio ¿o no? Él me miro detenidamente y luego se dirigió a ella.

-Y bien ¿vienes?-. No me gusto nada su insistencia.

-No sé. Raúl y yo teníamos planes. Ahora que no está de viaje-. "excelente forma de justificar el que no me conocieran hasta ahora" pensé, que manera de mentir. Y me reí por dentro de ese pobre diablo que estaba siendo vilmente engañado.

-A mi no me molesta, acompañarte. "ja que pensaste ¿Qué la iba a dejar ir sola?" Como deseaba que él pudiese leer mis pensamientos.

-Ok. Vamos entonces. ¿Tienes coche? Ahora sí que no soportaba a ese tipo, ¿quién demonios se cree para pensar que no tengo carro?

-Si. Te sigo.- Subimos a mi carro, mientras seguíamos el coche de cómo se llame, no sin antes preguntar qué quería Kate que hiciera.

Ella guardó silencio por un rato. Ese silencio me pareció sumamente extraño e incomodo, no sé por que me empezaba a parecer que ella no quería que fuéramos.

-Compórtate como te parezca que lo harías si fueras mi novio de verdad.- eso fue lo único que me dijo. Mientras estábamos en la luz roja la mire detenidamente y no pude aguantarme las ganas de preguntar.

-¿Qué tanto te gusta ese tipo?- ok, ok lo admito perdí la sutileza pero no iba a poder estar en paz sino sabía la verdad. De nuevo el incomodo y molesto silencio se hizo entre los dos. La luz del semáforo cambió y de nuevo estábamos en movimiento.

-No mucho, sé que alguien como él no se fijaría en alguien como yo.- no pude evitar pensar "está chica cree que es un monstruo o qué".

-Él es la razón por la que te elegí. Creo que ustedes se parecen mucho.- Ahora sí que era el colmo, ella creía que yo me parecía al imbécil ese.

- ¿Parecernos en qué? Yo soy más alto y estoy en mejor condición física dije en un tono muy ofendido.- Ella miraba por la ventana y no decía nada.

-Lo sé. Físicamente le ganas sin duda, pero él solo sale con chicas perfectas y no me vas a decir que ¿tu no eres así?- Me sentí como si me hubieran operado sin anestesia. No pude contestar por que ella tenía razón…

El coche de enfrente se detuvo y llegamos a un hotel. Se me congeló la sangre de ver ese lugar.

-Yo no puedo entrar allí- fue lo único que dije. Kate me miró como si no comprendiera nada. Pero luego sonrió y me dijo

-Acaso allí ¿te conocen?- y miraba el lugar detenidamente.

-Sí- vengo acá muy a menudo. Tengo negocios aquí-.

-AAAhhh, comprendo. ¿Crees que si entramos allí te reconozcan y le vayan a decir a todos que tu eres bueno digámoslo bonito que eres un gigoló?- De nuevo con esa idea. Ella no me comprendía y no me daba la oportunidad de explicarle. La verdad me preocupaba que fuera ella quién le dijese a alguien de MI hotel que yo era un gigoló. ¡Noticia de primera plana, sin duda!

-No te preocupes, entraremos rápido y ya en la habitación dónde es la celebración estaremos tranquilos-. Me encantó la mente simplista de la chica. Sin duda yo me había acostumbrado a ver la parte complicada del problema y por eso dejaba de lado, las soluciones fáciles pero certeras.

-Adelántate un poco, le dije, debo aparcar el coche-. Ella fue con Alberto que ya había dejado su coche con el encargado. Salí del auto, suspiré y le di las llaves al chico, que alivio sentí cuando me di cuenta que no era el mismo de siempre ¡seguro que hoy era el día libre del que me conocía! "gracias Dios, los milagros existen".

Con más tranquilidad entramos al edificio, subimos al 7 piso y entramos en una de las habitaciones "no está mal, es una de las habitaciones más caras". Había bastante gente "compañeros de trabajo y amigos de estos y amigos de los amigos" eso fue lo que deduje. No hubo un alma que no se fijará en nosotros. Pensaran ustedes que me sentí feliz pero no es así por que me paso por la mente que tal vez lo que les sorprendiera no fuera mi presencia sino el que Kate llegará con Alberto…"!diablos! ya me está pegando la baja autoestima".

Kate parecía tremendamente tranquila. Yo en cambio, jamás había estado más incómodo, por primera vez en mi vida no sabía que hacer así que deje que los demás actuaran. Tomé una copa de vino "buena cosecha" eso me dio rabia por que significaba que Alberto tenía buen gusto, "tal vez si nos parecemos" pensé para luego recriminarme a mi mismo el pensar semejantes barbaridades. Me senté en un lugar vació y Kate se sentó en mis piernas. La tomé por la cintura mientras observaba todo alrededor y ella me decía quién era quién.

-Esa de allá es Sandra. Sé cree la más bonita por que tiene un coche último modelo, pero a su novio se le calló el pelo.- no entendí que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero ya no me importaba saber, por que si la lógica estuviera en mi vida yo en primer lugar no estaría allí. Me contó de las demás personas dándome datos sin importancia pero que parece que a ella le parecían de relevancia.

No pude evitar suspirar, mientras tomada otra copa de la charola de un mesero que iba pasando por allí y pensé "¿cómo ella piensa que soy un gigoló con tan patético trabajo que estoy haciendo?" Deje de divagar solo cuando ella empezó a decir algo que sí me importó. Alberto, es el dueño de la revista. Siempre hace fiestas y es la primera vez que me invita.

-¿Revista?- puse cara de menso, últimamente esa era mi cara normal.

-Sí. ¿No te diste cuenta que trabajo en "fame" la revista que se dedica a publicar la vida de los ricos?- si antes había sentido que me moría ahora quería lanzarme al primer camión que viera. La semana entrante tenía una entrevista con esa revista para tratar de mi vida, ¿cómo diablos iba a hablar con ese tipo? y decirle que nunca había sido novio de Kate o decirle que sí a todo el mundo….

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rey de roma. Con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro se sentó frente a nosotros.

-Sabes, la verdad me ha sorprendido saber que Kate tiene novio. Se lo tenía muy callado-. Dijo mientras bebía de su copa.

-No tiene por que andarlo diciendo ¿o sí?- Ya de por si había dejado la sutileza botada en alguno de los semáforos en los que había pasado horas detenido.

-No, pero siempre pensé que era notorio cuando una chica tiene a alguien.- Mientras él hablaba Kate se marchó diciendo que debía ir al tocador "si vete déjame a mi con el problema".

-Ah, si. ¿Y eso como se nota?- Mi tono estaba pasando de inapropiado a inadecuado.

-Las mujeres que tienen novio o esposo, una pareja en general siempre tratan de verse bien para él.- Seguía bebiendo de su copa.

-A mí me gusta tal cual es y con eso me basta.- Ahora sí que me alegraba que Kate se hubiera marchado por que ese tipo iba a quedar con un ojo morado como mínimo.

-Si, eso está muy bien…pero ella es tan…- una sonrisa, un suspiro, una mirada pérdida. Ahora sí que era el colmo. Lo había entendido a la perfección, por que les puedo asegurar algo si a las mujeres no las entiendo a los hombres sí, por que sabemos como piensan los de nuestro mismo género.

-Ella es perfecta y nunca se iba a fijar en un patán como tu.- le dije las cosas en un tono duró y todos voltearon a mirarnos cuando ambos nos pusimos de pie. Si decía algo más lo iba a golpear sin piedad.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.- está vez era yo quién sonreía.

-Me alegra así no tengo que gastar mi tiempo con tigo. Sólo te advierto que si molestas a Kate te vas a acordar de mi para siempre.- ahora la cosa era personal, me importaba un carajo lo que pasará, por que estaba furioso, esa hermosa, dulce y triste chica estaba sufriendo por que ese idiota no se fijaba en ella, mientras él ocultaba que le gustaba solo por que no era estéticamente "perfecta" lo que sea que eso significaba. ¡Jamás había estado tan furioso en mi vida!

Me dirigí a la puerta por que vi a Kate que ya regresaba del tocador. Le tome de la mano y le dije "vámonos". Ella mi miró sin comprender, pero me siguió.

Subimos a mi coche en silencio. Afortunadamente ella no había preguntado nada por que no le podía decir lo que había descubierto ¿o si?

La llevé a su casa y entré. Observé todo con detalle. Ella era sumamente ordenada y pulcra.

-¿Aún quieres seguir con esto?- no me atreví a verla a los ojos mientras preguntaba.

-Si. Mañana es la boda y ese evento será suficiente. Luego podremos decir que ya no podíamos estar juntos y quedarás libre.- asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta pero su voz me detuvo.

-¿Por qué discutías con Alberto?- un frío de muerte me recorrió la espina dorsal. "¿porqué tenía que preguntar?".

-Por nada. Es un idiota que solo le interesa lo físico.- no mentí pero no dije toda la verdad. No podía. No quería.

-Ahh. Ya lo sabía.- su voz era tan triste que me sentí un miserable. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Sin motivo sólo por que sentí que era necesario ¿para quién? Eso no lo sé, sólo necesario. Sentí sus lágrimas mojar mi camisa y sus manos aferrarse a mí. La dejé llorar todo cuanto quiso pero cuando ya no lo soporté más rompí el silencio.

-No todos somos así. A mi me pareces perfecta. No vale la pena que llores por él.- era la verdad de lo que pensaba y ahora tenía que admitirlo…detestaba a Alberto por tener el amor de esa chica dulce, y me odiaba a mí por no ser el gigoló que ella quería.

-Gracias. – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. De verdad que vales cada centavo. "De nuevo con eso", no dije nada por que no era el momento. Nunca era el momento.

Mientras tomábamos un chocolate caliente, empezamos a hablar. Ella me contó de su vida, de que era hija única y que sus padres habían muerto hace unos años por culpa de un accidente de tránsito, junto a su novio. Eso me puso muy triste. Me contó que estudio como becaria por estar en el equipo de ajedrez de la universidad "eso queda bien con ella", pensé pero no dije nada.

Cuando me tocaba hablar a mí, pensé que al fin había llegado el momento de decir la verdad, pero no fue así. Así que le conté solo pedazos aislados de mi vida. De Susan, de que una vez yo también había tenido un accidente de tránsito, de que era un poco fiestero…cosas sin sentido y sin importancia.

"Sabes, me gusta tu acento". Sonreí como si me hubieran alagado por primera vez. "Viví mucho tiempo en Italia, mi padre era de allí". Al fin le decía algo totalmente cierto. Era tardé al mirar el reloj, me di cuenta que ya era de madruga, era mejor que me fuera.

-De verdad ¿te tienes que ir?- aun sentada me miraba.

-No, pero es tarde…- necesitaba irme, la verdad estaba muy confuso y la realidad ya no tenía sentido lo que estaba pasando, o por primera vez lo tenía y yo no quería aceptarlo.

-Mañana es domingo, ¿también trabajas esos días?- de nuevo puse cara de pocos amigos, si me quedaba le decía la verdad.

-No. Sabes yo no me dedicó a esto, entré a ese bar por casualidad, necesitaba ir al baño y me quedé a beber un poco cuando empezaste a hablarme.- ella me tomo de la mano.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste.- me senté de nuevo a su lado. Trabajo en un banco. "se lo tenía que decir, para poder quedarme".

-Es bueno que tengas un trabajo normal que te ayude a guardar las apariencias.- suspiré ella no estaba dispuesta a entender la verdad, ya me estaba desesperando.

-No, yo no soy un gigoló, no soy un tipo que se ande acostando con todas por allí…- me lo pensé un poco por que la verdad desde esa perspectiva no me podía defender…-no hago que las chicas me paguen- dije como si esa fuera mi salvación.

Kate sonreía. Qué linda se veía. Qué importa sino me entendía, con que quisiera que yo me quedará me bastaba. "Eres la chica más linda del mundo" era la primera vez que decía una cursilería como esa, era la primera vez que me salía del corazón decirlo. La besé suavemente, probando si ella me dejaría seguir. Me respondió con la misma dulzura, con el mismo deseo. La acaricie y grabé en mi memoria cada uno de los detalles de su cuerpo mientras le hacía el amor. Mientras aceptaba que estaba cometiendo una locura, que estaba escuchando a mi corazón.

Al despertar me dolía la espalda. Tomé nota de que no era bueno dormir en el suelo. Mire a Kate a mi lado. La tomé suavemente y la deje en la cama, mientras la cubría con una manta que estaba cerca. Dejé una nota en el buró de la habitación, "_lamento irme así, pero tengo trabajo pendiente, nos vemos en la boda a las 3. Un beso". _Me la pensé varias veces antes de escribir lo último pero que más daba, la dejé así y me marché. Ya había decidido que hacer: iría a la boda, estaríamos allí un rato y luego la llevaría a mi casa para que ella entendiera la verdad, luego le pediría que fuera mi novia de verdad y más adelante me casaría con ella. El plan perfecto.

Pero como siempre en la vida no vale la pena planificar todo. Estuve toda la mañana en la oficina, estaba un poco decaído por que esperaba que Kate me llamará o algo y no había sido así… las veces que la había intentado llamar no me contestaba y para colmo tenía a Marco insistiendo en que lo dejará escribir un libro sobre mi vida. En resumen tuve una pésima mañana. Al medio día me fui a casa, tenía que cambiarme. Cuando estuve listo me marché. Había quedado de llegar a la boda y que ella me esperaría en la entrada. Eso no me había parecido muy romántico pero bueno…

Cuando llegué, ella estaba allí. Llevaba un bonito vestido celeste claro, con los hombros descubiertos, el cabello suelto y poco maquillaje. Mientras aparcaba y la miraba por el retrovisor, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo era posible que ella no viera lo hermosa que es…

Bajé y la salude con un beso, que ella me respondió. Estaba sumamente feliz, las cosas iban muy bien. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, estaba muy tranquilo hasta que Alberto se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola. Me alegra ver que vinieron.- Su sonrisa me parecía tan fingida. Nos dimos un saludo de mano, esta vez fue él quién apretó fuertemente y eso no me gusto.

-Claro que vinimos. Camila es una linda persona como para no venir.- Kate parecía no darse cuenta de los rayos y centellas que estaban saliendo entre nosotros en ese momento.

-Y ¿Dime, cuánto tiempo piensas estar por acá?- Dijo mirándome de frente.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres- la verdad no tenía una respuesta, yo pensaba o mejor dicho deseaba que mucho tiempo, pero eso era algo que no dependía de mi.

-Ahora que está en el Banco de acá estará mucho más tiempo, ¿verdad Raúl?- de repente toda la rabia que sentía se vino a bajo para dar paso al temor. Ella había mencionado la palabra banco…bueno tal vez era momento de que la verdad se fuera asomando, aunque no como yo lo había planeado.

-Un banco. No sabía que trabajabas en uno.

-Si. A eso me dedico. Y ahora que no estoy viajando tengo más tiempo para estar con Kate.- No me importaba lo que fuera a pasar, sabía que Kate no iba a decir a lo que supuestamente yo me dedicaba y eso era todo lo que había que ocultar.

-Uhh. Pues que bien, Kate se merece tener a alguien a su lado, siempre.- Él hizo énfasis en esa palabra.

Después de eso la boda comenzó y no paso nada relevante: Kate y yo bailamos, decline otras invitaciones a bailar, para no permitir que Kate bailara con Alberto…, comimos y nos marchamos.

Cuando íbamos camino a casa de Kate, le pregunté si quería conocer mi casa y fue allí dónde el principio del fin comenzó. Ella no aceptó y me dijo que estaba cansada, así que la lleve a su casa. Allí me felicito por como me había comportado en la fiesta.

-Sabes, pensé que Alberto y tu se iban a agarrar a golpes- Dijo mientras se sentaba y me miraba de modo inquisidor.

Yo me hice el que no sabía a lo que se refería y con las manos en los bolsillos le contesté

-¿Porqué? Yo ni lo conozco…

-No te agrada mucho, ¿verdad?- ella no era tan distraída como yo pensaba, se había dado cuenta…

-No, no me agrada, pero a ti sí- ¡ja! Ahora era yo quién había dado en el clavo.

-Si, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta de que tipo de hombre es…

-Entonces, no entiendo, ¿por qué, tu?

-Las mujeres siempre nos damos cuenta de cómo son los hombres que nos gustan, pero a veces ignoramos esos "detalles" para centrarnos en lo bueno de ellos y allí radica nuestro problema.

-Los hombres, en cambio- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado, -sabemos lo que queremos pero no como lo queremos. Lo que quiero decir es que no debes pensar que es por que seas fea que no te eligen, sino por que saben que con las mujeres como tu no se juega. – Bueno, al menos había logrado decirle algo importante.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero bueno, no quiero hablar de eso. Mejor por que no me vas diciendo ¿cuanto me vas a cobrar?

-Si. De eso he querido hablarte hace rato. No te voy a cobrar nada. Yo no me dedico a eso, soy un banquero es todo lo que soy, es simple casualidad que nos hayamos conocido y te ayude por que me intrigaste y ahora por que me gustas mucho y espero poder seguir saliendo con tigo.- Estaba consciente de que lo había dicho todo de golpe, pero sino lo hacía así me iba a interrumpir de nuevo y no iba a poder acabar de decir todo.

Ella me miró como pensándoselo si me creía o no. Al final me creyó y eso fue un gran alivio para mí. Quedamos en vernos al día siguiente y así me fui a mi casa.

En la mañana tuve una visita inesperada, algo de mi pasado que detestaba.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a volver jamás a incluirte en ningún proyecto que tenga que ver con migo, no insistas.

-Sabes que soy la mejor en gerencia de hoteles. Es muy injusto que no me contrates solamente por que las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaron… sabes que podríamos haber pasado muy buen rato juntos.- su tono era provocador, tal como ella era, pero la verdad era que en ese momento mi mente estaba en otra persona.

-No te hagas, sabes muy bien como son las cosas. Agradece que no llame a seguridad.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?- ahora tenía una sonrisita en su rostro. No cabe duda de que sabía jugar con migo.

-Podemos refrescar la memoria y recordar cosas pasadas- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi de manera sensual y provocativa. No sabía que hacer para no ser grosero, a pesar de todo no me gustaba mal tratar a las mujeres, aunque fuera ella.

De repente se abrió la puerta de mi oficina y me sentí de piedra al verla allí. "¿Como demonios había llegado allí?".

-Ah, lo siento. No sabía que estabas ocupado.

Ah no, yo soy el que lo siente. No te esperaba. Estaba en shock hablaba solo por necesidad pero no sabía que decir.

-No ¿nos vas a presentar, Raúl?- Mire a ambas mujeres a la cara, mientras pensaba, ¿Dios por que a mi?

-Si, Susan Alright ella es Kate Sullivan.- ambas se saludaron y se miraron un momento. Eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite: una rubia, de ojos verdes, otra de cabellera negra y ojos a juego. Una dulce y soñadora, otra una serpiente que solo estaba interesada en el dinero.

-Bueno, los dejo, parece que mi tiempo con tigo se acabo, Raúl. Nos vemos- dijo Susan mientras salía de alli. Kate por otro lado se acercó y me dijo

-De verás eres el presidente de este banco… lo había dudado y por eso vine a ver.-

-Ah, te lo dije.

-Ella es tu ex, ¿verdad? De la que me hablaste el otro día…- dijo mientras miraba por la venta del 15 piso donde quedaba mi oficina.

-Si. No sé a que ha venido. Pero estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.

-Vine a decirte que mi abogado me llamó para decirme que había llegado a un arreglo por lo de la muerte de mis padres y de Andrés.

-Ahhh, eso es bueno o ¿no?-

-Sí. Sabes nunca supe como se llamaba ese hombre. No quise saberlo. Mi abogado se ha encargado de todo. Casi ni recuerdo nada de ese día. Pero hoy amanecí con ganas de saber quién era y gritarle en la cara cuanto le odio por haber hecho que me quedara sola en el mundo.

No supe que decir. Guardé silencio. Y la abracé. Después de un rato se marchó a su trabajo.

Los días siguientes estuvimos saliendo mucho, hablando. Comportándonos como si de verdad fuéramos novios desde hace años. Aunque a veces ella me daba la sensación de que ella seguía dudando si de verdad yo nunca había sido un gigoló, pero prefería no ahondar en esos pensamientos que me mortificaban. Al cabo de dos meses yo estaba seguro de que mi vida estaba destinada a estar al lado de esa mujer que había conocido por casualidad. Le agradecía al destino haberme puesto en su camino.

Un tiempo después tuve que salir de viaje, negocios, por más que insistí Kate no quiso venir con migo, diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo, así que me fui solo. Eran dos semanas que estaría sin ella, toda una tortura.

En esos días Kate aprovechó para ir dónde su abogado y encargarse de cerrar de una vez por todas ese pasado que le había lastimado tanto. Cuando regresé le llamé muchas veces y nunca obtuve respuesta. Fui a su casa y nunca estaba o no salía. Estaba a punto de volverme loco por que no sabía que estaba pasando. Así que decidí tomar medidas desesperadas. Fui a su trabajo y la espere a la salida.

Cuando ella me vio se detuvo. Se acercó a mi y sin más ni más me dijo ¨no quiero verte¨. No entendí nada así que ya molesto la tome del brazo para evitar que se marchara.

-Dime ¿qué está pasando?-

-Fue un error salir con tigo. No sé por que aceptaste salir con migo, pero no voy a permitir que te sigas burlando de mi.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Kate, no entiendo nada.

-Dile a tu abogado que te explique todo.- Después de eso se marcho, no pude detenerla, solo me quede observando como se marchaba en un auto que yo conocía muy bien.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la oficina de Carlos, mi abogado. Cuando entré me dijo muy serio

-Qué bueno que viniste, Raúl. Te estuve llamando, pero como estabas de viaje.

-¿Qué ha estado pasando?

-¿Recuerdas que estoy llevando un caso tuyo por el accidente de hace años?- accidente…empecé a temerme lo peor.

-Nunca me he interesado en saber nada de eso. Fue un error haber conducido ebrio y te dije que pagarás lo que se necesitará.

-Así es. Al fin llegué a un acuerdo con el otro abogado, la chica que sobrevivió, como tu nunca se ha ocupado de este asunto.

-Eso es bueno.

-Si, pero ella vino hace más de una semana aquí. Quería verte.

-¿A mi?

-Parece que la señorita Sullivan estaba muy sorprendida de que tu fueras el conductor de ese coche…

-Sullivan… repetí muchas veces ese apellido…- ¿Kate Sullivan?- pregunté mientras el aliento se me congelaba esperando una respuesta.

-Así es. ¿la conoces?

-Si.- fue todo lo que pude decir antes de salir corriendo de allí. No podía ser cierto. No podía ser ella y yo ser el hombre que ella más odiaba en el mundo.

Cuando llegué a su apartamento me quede pensando que decirle. No sabía. Me llegó el día allí y no supe que hacer. Ella no había dormido en su casa por que nadie salió y ya pasaba la hora de ir a trabajar.

Durante las dos semanas siguiente le busque por todos lados sin fruto. Estaba desesperado. Hasta que finalmente supe dónde estaba.

-Vaya. Qué sorpresa verlo por acá, señor Rapapport.- cuando escuche mi nombre me voltee a mirar de quién se trataba.

-Alberto.

-Me sorprendió saber que usted era el dueño de este hotel en el que he estado por varios años.

-¿Si?

-Kate me lo contó.- esas palabras me estaban matando.

-¿De verás?- lo miraba de frente tenía el puño cerrado dentro de mi bolsillo.

-Si, ahora que esta en mi casa, hablamos mucho.

-¿En su casa?- cómo estaba disfrutando ese tipo cada una de sus palabras.

-Claro, ¿no pensará que la iba a dejar sola ahora que me necesita?

-También la dejo sola antes-

-Si. Pero usted me hizo recapacitar sobre eso. Tiene razón Kate es maravillosa y perfecta así como es. Debo agradecerle.- lo iba a matar, ese tipo estaba muerto y no lo sabía.

-No creas que voy a dejar que las cosas acaben así como así- dije mientras me acercaba más a él.

-Ya lo creo. Ya le hizo mucho daño a Kate matando a sus padres y a su prometido. Si tienes algo de amor por ella, te vas a alejar.

Por primera vez me sentía peor que basura, él tenía razón, estaba mal que me acercara a ella. No podía hacerle eso. Ese mismo día me fui del país, necesitaba poner distancia real entre los dos.

Desde ese momento hasta hoy han pasado tres años y ni por un momento he podido dejar de pensar en ella, en la mujer que realmente amo y que nunca podré tener y bueno mientras les contaba todo esto me encontraba frente a una iglesia, viendo como la mujer que amo casarse con Alberto. Pensé en detener la boda. Pero contar todo esto me ha hecho recordar que una vez le dije a Kate que uno debe amarse a uno mismo antes de esperar que alguien más te ame y la verdad yo me detestó por haber herido a la mujer que amo de la forma más cruel y por haberla perdido. Mi consuelo es que ella es feliz, después de todo Alberto siempre fue el amor de su vida y yo solo fui el gigoló que contrató para enseñarle a ver la vida de un modo diferente a las personas que le rodean.

**FIN**


End file.
